harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shirlock (LoH)
Shirlock is one of the bachelors in Harvest Moon: Light of Hope available as of June 19th, 2018 through DLC.'' He's a training journalist and self-proclaimed detective who is studying under the tutelage of Naomi. He can be met by walking into Beacon Town. He lives on Lighthouse Island. Gifts ' "''Oh yes, yes! Thank you! (I’m so lucky! I wasn’t expecting to get something so awesome!)" - loves "Thank you! I appreciate the gift! (Yeah. It’s not bad. Still cool!)" - likes "Thank you! I love it! (Well, actually, not really...)" - hates Note Events Note Event 1: The Mystery of the Harvest Ghostess *Mountain Central Area/ 6pm-8pm / Sunny Weather Shirlock is still investigating his first mystery of the damsels reflection when you see him thinking by the river. However, he’s come up empty. He describes the damsel to you and you discover he’s talking about the Harvest Goddess! You take him to the springs to meet her. The Harvest Goddess offers to appear to him if he looks in the spring water, however, once he does he mistakes her for a ghost and runs away. You meet Shirlock right outside of the spring and he talks about how afraid he is of ghosts. * But didn’t you WANT to meet her? | +FP (Best answer) * Did you want to go again? | +FP * You seriously need to grow a spine. ---- Note Event 2 *Entrance to Gordon's Underground Cave / Wednesday/ 6:00pm / Sunny Weather You enter the cave to find Shirlock, who recoils at your entrance, mistaking you for a ghost. After that's cleared up he explains he thinks a clue to the second mystery is up ahead; the eel who causes earthquakes. He's hesitant to go alone so you offer to come along. You head inside to Gordon's throne room where you begin to speak with Gordon who is curious about why Shirlock is there. Shirlock asks who you're speaking with and you tell him you're practicing lines for a play. Shirlock wasn't aware you were an actor. At this point, Gordon figures out Shirlocks fear of ghosts decides to mess with him, producing a gust of air. This leads to Shirlock running away. You meet back up with him outside of the throne room where he laments about ghosts once again. He tells you he's tried to get over his fear of them many times, even giving you examples (Like the time he went to the bathroom in the middle of the night without turning any lights on). You attempt to make him feel better by impersonating Naomi and Sally, which he's impressed with. * Do you feel better now? | +FP (Best answer) * You are thinking of becoming a comedian | +FP * I'm pretty good aren't I? ---- Note Event 3 *Beach / Tues or Fri / 9am-10am / Sunny Weather/ *Must have repaired beach pier You enter the beach area and see Shirlock thinking by the pier. You sneak up behind him and he becomes startled. After he calms down he explains he was surprised because he had just been daydreaming abo ut the voice he wanted to hear, which was yours! He explains that he has a lot of fun being around you that when you're not around he keeps imagining your voice. He then goes into the real topic at hand; the third mystery of the curse of the Lighthouse Island. He explains that the story goes that if you come there you can never leave, however, he thinks hes figured out why. The answer is simple; the island is just too beautiful! He says he wishes he could stay on this island forever too, but hints that the true reason is because he has feelings for you. * You want to stay here and go soul-searching! | +FP (Best answer) * There's someone you like on the island! '| +FP * '''It's because you don't want to go back to work! ' ---- '''Note Event 4 ---- Note Event 5 Category:Harvest Moon: Light of Hope Category:Harvest Moon: Light of Hope Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Light of Hope Bachelors Category:Downloadable Content